Je ne sais pas, mais je sais
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Une question innocente mène à une réponse explosive et à une révélation tout aussi fracassante.


Ceci est ma toute première fic dans l'univers d'inception. J'ai longtemps hésité à la publier, sans doute par crainte qu'elle ne plaise pas. J'espère que je me trompe et que quelques-uns l'apprécieront. Bonne lecture et s'il-vous plait faites-moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas, mais je sais<strong>

Le bruit dans le pub et la promiscuité le rendait légèrement claustrophobe, associé à la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait et cela devenait vite insoutenable. Il regarda par la fenêtre à sa droite en poussant un soupir d'agacement empreint de nostalgie. Il se faisait l'idée de la souris pris au piège, sans échappatoire aucune, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'accepter avec résignation sa destinée quelle qu'elle soit.

Dehors les rafales de vent faisaient s'envoler journaux et prospectus que la pluie cinglante de cette fin d'année rabattait irrémédiablement au sol ou au visage de malheureux passants. Les quelques téméraires qui avaient dans un premier temps osé affronter les éléments avaient rapidement repris leurs esprits et pour certains étaient venus rejoindre les quelques habitués du bar, formant un tout vraiment conséquent de badauds pour la plupart bien imbibés.

Lui n'appartenait ni à l'une ni à l'autre de ces catégories, pas plus que ses camarades d'ailleurs, quoi que Eames ... non, pas avec cette atroce chemise saumon, cette écharpe en soie kaki et cette horrible veste en tweed bleu ciel, définitivement pas le forger. Celui qui irait le confondre avec un pur New-Yorkais ferait aussi bien d'aller enrichir son ophtalmo de quelques dizaines de dollars dans les plus brefs délais, ou alors consulter son manuel du parfait citoyen de Manhattan pour réparer l'impair.

Ariane avait réussi le miracle de tous les réunir au même endroit sous prétexte de célébrer un job dument accompli, une mission somme toute basique en soit et qui réellement ne nécessitait pas la présence d'un chimiste, encore moins d'un forger. Mais celui-ci avait fait peu de cas des interrogations du point man à ce sujet et c'est avec son caractère malicieux et son attitude débonnaire qu'il les avait expressément rejoints. Flirter, taquiner, et distraire Arthur de son travail par tous les moyens possibles et souvent inimaginables avaient été sa principale contribution à l'affaire, l'incarnation physique de feu Mr Reynolds passant au second plan dans la tête du personnage extravagant et extraverti qu'était Eames. Dieu, n'avait-il donc aucunes limites ? Ne prenait-il rien au sérieux ? Arthur savait qu'il exagérait grandement dans le tableau qu'il faisait du forger mais bon sang qu'il cesse de lui casser les pieds pour commencer et alors peut-être à son tour commencerait-il à lui reconnaitre quelques mérites et qualités ! Il préféra ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête lui demandant pourquoi alors il n'hésitait pas une seconde à lui confier sa vie entre les mains, tant dans le monde des rêves que dans le réel ! Pourquoi acceptait-il de sa part la moindre remarque ou réflexion négative quant à son travail alors que même Cobs se retrouvait au mieux confronter à un mur d'indifférence et au pire à sa langue acérée.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils se retrouvaient tous réunis autour d'une table, pour son plus grand mécontentement, qui plus est en ce jour précis, une date d'anniversaire qu'il ne lui serait jamais donné d'oublier.

Comment Ariane s'y était-elle prise pour le convaincre ? Il était incapable de s'en souvenir peut-être cela avait-il un lien avec la tasse de café qu'elle lui avait si généreusement apporté dans l'après-midi ? Était-ce possible que leur si innocente architecte y ait glissé quelque chose ?

Diable Eames déteignait sur elle à une vitesse incroyable, pour preuve les messes basses et les sourires complices qu'ils s'échangeaient en ce moment tout en détaillant avec un intérêt non feint les consommateurs de la gente masculine attablés au comptoir. Ricanement et commentaires salaces fusaient, dignes d'un tripeau de Bangkok, l'alcool, qu'ils consommaient comme du petit lait, déliant leur créativité linguistique, et de l'imagination ils en avaient à revendre ces deux-là. Et ce n'est pas Yousouf qui le contredirait sur ce sujet pour preuve les fards qu'il piquait régulièrement.

Cobb lui, paraissait encore plus détaché qu'il ne l'était habituellement. L'alcool avait cet effet là sur lui il semblait plus ouvert avec le petit sourire qu'il affichait de temps en temps et les quelques mots à connotation non-professionnelle dont il faisait généreusement profité ses collègues, mais Arthur parvenait à voir au-delà de cette façade. Après tout il n'avait pas surveillé les arrières de leur extracteur pendant ses trois années de cavale sans savoir à présent analyser ses humeurs, ses attitudes, sans connaître ses habitudes et ses réactions. Il savait que l'alcool, loin de détendre son collègue, le faisait au contraire se fermer au monde, en mode pseudo-communicatif reclus dans son univers et lui faisait renforcer ses mécanismes de défense, se réfugiant derrière un masque de presque normalité. Les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait partagé avec Mal dans leur jeunesse, à faire la tournée des bars pour fêter quelque réussite, quelque anniversaire, la soirée très arrosée au cours de laquelle Philippa fut conçue, tout cela lui revenait cruellement en mémoire lorsqu'il se laissait convaincre de venir prendre un verre. Loin, très loin de ce qu'il laissait paraître en société, Dom avait l'ivresse incroyablement triste. Mais Arthur n'était pas dupe, pas plus que Eames d'ailleurs, il fallait bien que les diplômes en psychologie qu'il se targuait d'avoir servent à quelque chose.

Quant à lui, il n'avait jamais été un grand consommateur de base mais depuis ce jour cela lui était devenu insupportable. Chaque fois qu'il voyait les gens s'abrutir jusqu'à plus soif et faire mine de prendre le volant, il se sentait pris de pulsion homicidaire.

Non, il ne buvait jamais quand il pouvait l'empêcher, pour preuve la bière qu'il roulait entre ses mains depuis plusieurs minutes, tiède à présent, et dont il s'était à peine humecté les lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, Eames avait commandé les consommations sans qu'il ait eu son mot à dire.

Et puis cela collait bien avec son image de pince sans rire, de personnage psychorigide se refusant à perdre toute contenance ou maîtrise de soi. Comment Eames l'avait-il surnommé déjà ? Ah oui l'allergique aux plaisirs de la vie. Mais c'était plus compliqué que cela, ou plutôt plus simple si on en connaissait la source.

La voix d'Ariane le fit sortir de sa contemplation et il détourna son regard de la vitre pour le reposer sur le groupe. La question de la jeune fille semblait avoir pour récepteur Cobb, quelque chose concernant le spectacle musicale que préparait la classe de Philippa, ou était-ce James ?

- Il est complètement surexcité il prend très au sérieux son rôle d'indien. La semaine dernière il a coursé la poule de sa sœur dans tout le poulailler pour la déplumer et s'en faire une coiffe, tu imagines ? La pauvre bête a été si traumatisée qu'elle se met à pondre de nervosité dès qu'elle entend sa voix maintenant. Et hier Miles m'a dit qu'il avait casé le vase que nous avait donné la mère de Mal pour notre second anniversaire de mariage en jouant dans le salon avec l'arc en plastique que tu lui as offert noël dernier. Ceci dit entre nous l'objet était d'une horreur sans nom !

La remarque de Cobb suscita l'hilarité générale.

- Ils ne te manquent pas trop quand tu es au loin?

A peine les mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il se maudit intérieurement il venait sans le vouloir d'aborder un sujet extrêmement épineux. Jamais au grand jamais il ne fallait évoquer la relation de Dom avec ses enfants. C'était un sujet qu'ils avaient implicitement désigné comme tabou. Et voilà qu'il jetait le pavé dans la mare, sans aucun avertissement, sans aucun préambule. Pouvait-il mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, de l'agacement et de cette maudite date?

Devant lui Eames grimaça, son regard lui communiquant une singulière sympathie, comme on le fait habituellement au cours de funérailles, ses yeux semblant lui dire : _mauvaise pioche l'ami t'es tout seul sur ce coup-là._

La mâchoire serrée et le regard froid et impénétrable de Cobb vint confirmer les craintes du forger : l'ouragan Dominique allait frapper et Arthur pouvait se réjouir s'il en sortait indemne, ou du moins sans trop de dégâts. Leur relation s'était considérablement détérioré ces derniers temps, non qu'Arthur en connaisse les raisons, et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être Madame Irma pour savoir que les choses n'allaient décidément pas aller en s'améliorant, pas après cette stupide question.

- Que veux-tu savoir Arthur, grinça Cobb, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Rien de ce que je pourrais te décrire de mon ressenti ne te seras familier ni même accessible. Que sais-tu des relations humaines après tout, tu es plus proche du robot au niveau émotionnel que du commun des mortels.

- Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas !, ajouta Arthur que les propos de Cobb avait surpris et leur contenu blessé. « Tu as passé des années à faire l'impossible pour être innocenté, tu t'es battu pour pouvoir être auprès d'eux et à présent que tes souhait se sont réalisés tu sautes sur la première occasion de travail pour t'en éloigner.

- Me qualifies-tu de mauvais père, Arthur? Comment oses-tu ? s'emporta Cobb dont le visage empourpré par la colère se rapprocha dangereusement de celui du point man. « Qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir me faire des reproches ou critiquer ma façon d'élever James et Philippa ? Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir jour après jour dans le visage de sa fille celui de son aimée disparue, de devoir expliquer à James que nous sommes différents des autres familles, que chez nous nous ne fêtons pas la fête des mères. D'être réveillé la nuit par les cris d'un môme qui croit que les monstres ont élu domicile sous son lit, de devoir tempêter, négocier pour avoir un peu de calme, pour que le bain du soir soit effectivement pris le soir, de faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour que les légumes verts ne restent pas dans un coin de l'assiette ou jeter discrètement dans la gueule du chien. Tu ignores les responsabilités qui t'incombe, le devoir qui est le tien, l'absence de liberté et de vie propre, te retrouvant indéniablement lié à l'existence de deux petits êtres cette obligation de devoir choisir avec justesse, la fatigue mentale de devoir élever deux enfants seul sans aucune aide. Alors ne t'avise surtout pas de me juger. De décider ce qu'il m'est juste de faire ou non. Toi moins que quiconque a ce droit-là.

- Loin de moi l'idée, avança Arthur doucement, préférant adopter une approche pacifiste pour tenter d'apaiser la fureur de son ami.

- Pas de ça avec moi !, vociféra Cobb, ce qui fit se retourner plusieurs têtes vers leur table, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus bas mais non moins vénimeux : « je n'ai pas besoin d'être fin psychologue pour connaître ta façon de raisonner Arthur; pour toi un mot est un mot, tu ne dis jamais rien par hasard, tu ne questionnes jamais par simple curiosité, il y a toujours des intentions cachées qui se cachent derrière. Tout doit avoir du sens avec toi, être décortiqué, analysé. A tel point que ça en est ennuyeux. Tu n'as aucune profondeur Arthur, tu es ce que tu parais, sans fantaisie, sans imagination, sans saveur. Tu es fade, sans aucun intérêt en dehors du travail. »

Devant le visage décomposé et blanc comme un linge d'Arthur mais surtout face au désarroi et à la souffrance qui se dégageait à présent du point man par douces vagues, Eames se sentit pris d'une colère irrépressible et d'un vaste élan protecteur. Au diable ses intentions de neutralité et de pacifisme, au diable les conséquences! Sûr Arthur avait ses défauts mais pas plus que ceux réunis autour de cette table, ils étaient juste plus visibles au premier abord c'est tout. Derrière cette carapace de froideur et d'inaccessibilité, cette attitude à la fois pet sec et suffisante se tenait un homme attentionné, un compagnon fidèle, un point man au cœur d'or, ce qui était rare dans leur profession. Il était leur roc, imperturbable, constant dans son comportement et ses réactions, résolvant les problèmes d'apparence insurmontable avec une facilité somme toute écœurante, ne cédant jamais à l'optimisme mais refusant d'admettre les mots irréalisable et défaite dans son vocabulaire. Voir cet homme si fort à présent perdu et trahi, sombrant dans l'incompréhension et la douleur lui était insupportable. Il ne méritait pas ces paroles blessantes et gratuites, pas après tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pour venir en aide à un Cobbs instable et incontrôlable, pas après qu'il ait tant donné de sa personne. C'était injuste, cruel et totalement inacceptable de la part de Cobb ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qui allait l'étouffer celui-là.

- Dans le genre hypocrite et égotiste on fait pas mieux ! T'es un sacré connard à la mémoire bien sélective tu sais ?, assena Eames avec tout le sarcasme et le mépris qu'il lui était possible de mettre dans ces quelques mots. Arthur ne faisait que poser une question banale, dénuée de tout jugement. Mais il faut toujours que tu rajoutes dans le dramatique n'est-ce pas ? Il t'est insupportable de penser que l'on puisse oublier la vie misérable qui est la tienne, ne pas plaindre le pauvre Dom que la vie n'a pas épargnée en lui enlevant sa femme trop tôt ? Tu te complet dans ton propre malheur Cobb, tu t'y embourbes tout seul, sans l'aide de personne, et encore moins celle d'Arthur. Lui au moins comprend les termes camaraderie et loyauté, il ne se sert pas des autres pour ensuite les jeter comme des malpropres une fois pressés jusqu'à la moelle, les poignardant dans le dos au passage. Tu me dégoutes !

- Laisses tomber Eames !, l'interrompit Arthur lui adressant un petit sourire de reconnaissance, ses yeux noirs le priant, le suppliant silencieusement de stopper-là sa diatribe anti-Cobb.

- Merde Arthur ! Tu ne peux décemment pas cautionner son attitude. Ce qu'il t'a dit

- Je ne suis pas masochiste et sais reconnaitre quand une bataille mérite qu'on se batte pour elle, l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois « Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici Eames. Dom, tout aussi ignorant qu'il soit en ce qui me concerne, a parfaitement raison, d'une certaine façon.»

Devant le haussement de sourcil mi- interrogatif mi- sceptique de l'anglais il se fit violence et malgré la multitude de drapeaux rouges qui s'agitèrent métaphoriquement dans son esprit se décida à approfondir, après tout Eames l'avait mérité en prenant sa défense, quant aux autres de ses coéquipiers restés silencieux jusque-là c'était tout bonnement leur jour de chance, de malchance ou qu'importe ça lui était égal.

Plus tard il mettrait ce déballage de vérités et de révélations sur le compte des effluves d'alcool qui l'enveloppaient et l'enivraient involontairement, sur l'état de vulnérabilité qu'entraînait invariablement chaque année cette date fatidique. Mais pour l'instant il avait juste décidé d'être honnête sur ce qu'il était, c'est-à dire un être humain ayant lui aussi des sentiments, une personne pouvant être accessible à la violence des mots et des faits et en sortir blessée ou mortellement atteint. Pour toujours et en cet instant.

- Il est dans le vrai Eames, s'exprima-t'il d'une voie blanche mais assurée. « Je ne peux pas savoir, en aucune façon. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'élever un enfant sans sa mère, c'est vrai, car vois-tu le destin en a décidé autrement en ce qui me concerne, il a voulu que le mien accompagne sa mère vers une destination qui m'est pour le moment interdite.

Quatre hoquets de surprise retentirent autour de lui, qu'il préféra ignorer pour poursuivre :

- J'ignore la façon de m'y prendre pour le consoler lorsqu'il fait des cauchemars car on ne m'en a pas réellement laisser le temps ni l'occasion.

Je ne connais pas l'angoisse de devoir faire un choix pour après me demander si c'était le bon car je n'en ai pas réellement eu un à faire, un chauffard ivre l'a fait pour moi. Donc non je ne sais pas. »

Il releva alors la tête avec dignité et son regard brulant d'une incroyable intensité se posa calmement sur Cobb,

- Ce que je sais par contre, et ne peux oublier, est la douleur et l'effroi qui a rempli la voix de mon enfant lorsqu'il m'a appelé moi son père, son héros, à son secours, mon fils qui ne comprendra jamais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler et faire disparaître sa douleur comme le chasseur de dragon qu'il voyait en moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu saisir la petite main tremblante qu'il me tendait ou sécher les larmes sur son visage d'enfant, et pourquoi sa mère, sa douce mère, n'a pas plus répondu à ses supplications et est restée silencieuse à sa détresse mon fils qui, alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de ses parents, s'est éteint en pensant avoir été abandonné par ceux qui étaient censés le protéger et l'aimer plus que tout au monde.

L'horreur et la perplexité accueillit sa dernière phrase. Un silence religieux régnait à présent autour de lui. Ariane les larmes aux yeux serrait convulsivement le bras de Eames qui, perdu dans sa tentative de mettre en corrélation ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec l'homme sans attaches qu'il côtoyait depuis des années, ne s'en apercevait même pas. Yousouf lui était scotché, pour preuve la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sans émettre le moindre son et les yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe qui lui dévorait le visage.

Quant à Cobb, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder, voir dans ses yeux cette lueur de compréhension mêlée à la culpabilité et à la honte qu'il savait habiter l'autre à présent, voir apparaître la réalisation qu'ils étaient bien plus semblables dans leur malheur que ce qui avait paru jusque-là non ça il ne le pouvait pas, c'était une chose de verbaliser son passé, s'en était une autre de le regarder se personnifier sous ses yeux, prendre visage humain sous les traits de Dom.

Après quelques secondes il poursuivit d'une voix basse et brisée, la gorge atrocement serrée, le visage habituellement inexpressif trahissant l'indescriptible tourmente et détresse qui l'habitait à cet instant :

- Ce que je sais c'est le désespoir de ne pouvoir me défaire de cette ceinture de sécurité qui me retiens de porter secours à ma femme et à mon enfant qui agonisent à quelques centimètres de moi, c'est maudire le fabricant de téléphone portable pour les avoir conçu si fragile qu'un simple choc les rend inutilisables, c'est tempêter contre le constructeur de la voiture dont le volant oppresse ma cage thoracique me mettant dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot de réassurance à ma famille, c'est assister impuissant au dernier soupir que pousse Elysa alors que notre enfant à l'arrière se contorsionne en hurlant de douleur et réclame sa maman, en vain.

- Ce que je sais c'est l'insupportable attente et les prières constantes pour que enfin une voiture passe sur cette route déserte alors que maintenant la respiration d'Allan se fait plus faible, plus saccadée, et que même ses sanglots, ses gémissements diminuent en intensité.

- Ce que je sais c'est ce regard qui parfois croise le mien à travers le rétroviseur, ce regard de plus en plus éteint, de plus en plus vitreux où parfois s'allume une faible lueur, emplit de trahison, d'incompréhension et de résignation.

- Ce que je sais c'est la vitesse à laquelle le corps d'un enfant de quatre ans perd de sa couleur pour ne plus aborder au final qu'une teinte diaphane où ne demeurent plus qu'une légère rougeur là où les larmes ont coulées deux heures durant.

- Ce que je sais c'est l'abominable silence qui tomba subitement dans ce sarcophage improvisé deux heures et dix-sept minutes après qu'un petit malin ait cru bon pouvoir conduire avec 2gr75 d'alcool dans le sang et soit venu percuter notre véhicule.

- Cet absence de bruit qui marque la fin d'une vie, celle de parent, de mari, celle qui symbolisait mon existence, ce silence qui maintenant ne sert qu'à souligner l'étranger que je suis devenu, celui qui n'espère plus, qui n'idéalise plus, celui qui préfère le monde des rêves, ceux des autres du moins, à celui des vivants dont il fuit la compagnie, celui qui renonce à renaître, à revivre, à recréer quelque chose qui pourrait lui être de nouveau soutirer en un tour de main.

- Je sais et côtoie cette impulsion qui nous pousse à vouloir nous cacher Dom, disparaître dans des chimères qui ne sont pas nôtres, esquiver une réalité insupportable aux éléments souvent insurmontables, s'échapper de cette sinistre blague que peut être la vie, fuir encore et toujours, physiquement, psychiquement, émotionnellement, ne plus différencier le concret de l'abstrait, le rêve de la cruelle vérité.

- Mais je sais une chose Dom, c'est que s'il m'était un jour donné cette chance je ferai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir mon fils sourire à nouveau, lui dire que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que demain maman lui fera le gâteau qu'il aime car demain c'est son anniversaire, qu'il aura cinq ans et que oui, s'il est sage, il pourra avoir le chiot qu'il a vu dans la vitrine du centre commercial et l'appeler Puppy. Que quand il sera grand, plus grand qu'il ne l'est déjà, je l'emmènerai au parc zoologique où grand-papa soigne les animaux et que surement il lui permettra de tenir les bébés koalas dont il s'occupe parfois. Je lui dirai que l'avoir dans ma vie est le plus grand cadeau qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir et que chaque instant passé avec lui et sa mère sont mes moments les plus précieux. Et je lui dirai par-dessus tout que je l'aime.

- Car quel que soit le contexte Dom un enfant a besoin par tes mots, par tes gestes de se savoir aimé et désiré. Mais pour se faire il faut que ses parents, ou au moins l'un d'entre eux, soient présents. Philippa et James ont besoin de toi, autant que toi d'eux.

- Ne devient surtout pas comme moi, un être seul et renfermé, dont la seule présence qui me soit restée un tant soit peu familière est cet inconnu qui me contemple chaque matin dans le miroir, cet individu qui a choisi ironiquement de ne se souvenir de ce qu'il a été qu'à cette date cruciale où il a tout perdu, celui qui se refuse à faire le deuil, à les perdre définitivement en fuyant, en se perdant, dans le travail, dans l'épuisement, dans le silence, refusant de s'attribuer un passé qui malheureusement ne le poursuit que d'autant plus. Cet homme amère et blessé qui ne sait comment avancé par lui-même alors il fait tout pour que les autres le fasse à sa place, qui vit les choses par substitution, qui vit ta vie par procuration Dom.

Son lourd regard sombre se posa alors sur le forger, lequel pour une fois faisait preuve d'un sérieux et d'une attention inhabituels chez lui.

- Eames un jour tu m'as demandé pourquoi je m'épuisai à soutenir Cobbs après la mort de Mal, pourquoi je refusais de lâcher prise quand tout le monde avait baissé les bras, me refusant d'avancer vers ce qui pouvait être mon futur en partageant intégralement le sien, tu as maintenant ta réponse. Je ne peux pas. J'ignore comment faire et c'est là toute l'explication. Le pourquoi je ne vis pas, pourquoi je ne ris pas, pourquoi je ne me détends jamais. J'ai perdu la recette de la vie ce jour-là, je l'ai définitivement égarée et ai jeté la carte qui pouvait m'y ramener. Et je suis absolument sûr de ne pas le regretter. Car mon présent est tel que je suis réellement, une entité vide de sens, à l'abandon. »

Il laissa le silence provoqué par son long monologue l'envelopper. Ses mains se serraient et se desserraient sur la table devant lui. Il sentait le regard pesant des autres s'éterniser sur lui, dans l'expectative d'une suite, d'une fin, d'un commencement ? Mais que pouvait-il ajouter qu'il n'avait déjà dit ? L'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes le Arthur Danes du passé, et celui-ci avec lui, avait eu l'opportunité de sortir de l'ombre où il se terrait tout en tentant vainement de panser des blessures qui se refusaient à cicatriser.

Arthur inspira profondément, essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'émotions si longtemps gardées prisonnières. Admettre ce pan de sa vie avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, les mots s'articulant les uns aux autres sans effort. Y mettre du détachement avait été trop lui demander cependant même si dans l'ensemble il avait réussi à s'exprimer sans y mettre trop de sentimentalisme, s'y on émettait les larmes qu'il retenait difficilement.

- Ma vie s'est arrêté ce jour-là, plus rien n'a d'intérêt depuis. Je n'attends plus rien d'elle et préfère m'en faire oublier.

Et c'est sans un mot de plus qu'il attrapa sa veste, se leva et se fraya un passage à travers les habitués pour s'en aller affronter seul l'obscurité de la ville avec pour seule compagne la pluie cinglante qui décidément ne se lassait pas de tomber. Certains esthètes louaient ses propriétés purificatrices, celles qui faisaient table rase pour laisser place au renouveau. Arthur lui n'y voyait que de la grisaille, cette triste teinte sans éclat, un peu - beaucoup comme lui.

**oOo**

Jamais il ne serait en mesure d'oublier cette date du 22 novembre, pas plus qu'Ariane, Yousouf, Eames et Cobbs, pas après cette soirée et son lot de révélations, cette partie de je sais toi non plus.


End file.
